


Iguais se Completam

by Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Dah1, F/F, Feminism, Friends to Lovers, veganism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Wendy e Heidi descobriram que tem bastante coisas em comum após vários eventos envolvendo o Clube Brilhante e Bonito, inclusive um sentimento de algo além de admiração reciproco, e ambas são inteligentes o suficiente para perceber isso.





	Iguais se Completam

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii gente!   
Essa fic foi escrita para o DAH1, com tema férias, e o ship sorteado para mim foi Weidi.  
Espero que vocês gostem!

As férias na Escola Elementar de South Park estavam prestes a começar, todas as crianças se encontravam ansiosas para fazerem suas atividades extracurriculares, como jogar vários jogos, assistir séries e filmes, realizar as atividades ao ar livre, viajar para outras cidades (que era o caso de Token Black apenas, o único que tinha dinheiro para esse tipo de lazer).

No caso de Wendy Testaburger, ela estava ansiosa para poder focar em seu comitê de organização política, o Clube Brilhante e Bonito.

Este clube está presente na vida desde Wendy desde sua infância, quando as reuniões eram feitas no quarto da morena com apenas ela e sua melhor amiga Bebe como membros, as duas brincavam com maquiagens laváveis e conversavam sobre filmes da Barbie, com direito a discussões sobre qual era o melhor: Fairytopia ou Doze Princesas Bailarinas.

O Clube evoluiu com o tempo, elas foram chamando mais amigas e acabou se tornando uma espécie de Clube de Votações, onde elas faziam listas de coisas como “A Bolsa mais bonita” ou “O menino mais bonito” entre outros.

Desde sempre Wendy era parte do comitê principal, junto com Bebe (até o impeachment da loira) e Red, a morena desde sempre adorava a ideia de presidir uma organização tão importante, eram garotas se divertindo sozinhas em um ambiente exclusivo, sem garotos, sem adultos. Poderia ser, de qualquer forma, mais imponderado do que isso?

Poderia.

Aos treze anos Wendy começou a reparar que mesmo sem querer ela e suas amigas cometiam muitos atos machistas, como acusar umas às outras de serem “vadias duas caras” por causa de garotos.

A morena com a boina rosa decidiu que suas amigas também deveriam compreender sobre “sororidade”, e resolveu abrir uma das reuniões com uma reflexão abordando esse assunto.

No início suas amigas estranharam, por não verem aquilo com bons olhos, mas ao longo do discurso foram convencidas, e ao final, todas aplaudiram Wendy de pé. Ao fim de seu discurso Wendy comunicou que essa reunião seria aberta para que as garotas contassem seus relatos de vivência, onde o apoio de suas amigas poderia ter ajudado.

Entre vários dos relatos apresentados, o discurso que mais se destacou foi o de Heidi Turner.

— Sabem, é muito difícil não ter para onde ir. — Dizia ela com a voz baixa. — Seu namorado, que costumava dizer tudo o que você quer ouvir, começava a ser abusivo com você, seus pais apenas diziam que isso era apenas “briguinha de namorado”, e suas amigas julgando você e desmerecendo seu sofrimento...

O restante da fala de Heidi chocou as garotas presentes, nenhuma presente na sala havia pensando a sério nas consequências de namorar Eric Cartman.

No final do discurso, após receber abraços de todas as meninas que ali estavam, Heidi falou mais uma coisa atordoante.

— Tem mais... eu e ele tivemos um retorno há dois meses, ele prometeu que ia mudar, mas fica me perseguindo como antes. — Agora lágrimas já eram visíveis nos olhos da garota de verde.

As outras integrantes do Clube começaram a discutir o que fariam para ajudar Heidi, uma vez que a garota era amiga delas há tempos e vinha sofrendo nas mãos de Eric Cartman por cerca de três anos.

Wendy apresentou a ideia de uma representação judicial com processo montado por ela com ajuda de seu pai, recém-formado em Ciências Jurídica, nesse processo estariam reunidas as provas do mau que Eric Cartman causava a Heidi, provas essas, que todas elas ajudariam a recolher: Prints das conversas por mensagem, áudios, fotos do réu em atividade criminosa, gravações que mostrassem as intenções expressadas pelo réu em conversas informais, assim como testemunhas idôneas que pudessem relatar os atos do réu.

E enquanto o processo era montado, as outras meninas ofereceriam apoio psicológico, intelectual, e emocional a Heidi, para que ela fosse capaz de lidar com o stress.

Nichole levou Heidi para dormir em sua casa durante a semana, e nesse tempo as meninas coletavam as provas.

Quando o processo foi finalizado, Wendy e outras garotas levaram-no para Strong Woman, a Vice-Diretora em exercício, ela ficara horrorizada que algo assim pudesse acontecer em sua escola, pior, na sua administração!

Strong encaminhou o processo para a Corte Civil de South Park, que rapidamente homologou o pedido, uma vez que a cidade é bastante tranquila, e este foi o único trabalho da corte naquele mês.

Agora, com a sentença, Eric Cartman era obrigado a manter distância de 10 metros da casa de Heidi, e nos espaços públicos a sentença era de 4 metros de distância, o que permitia ainda que eles estudassem na mesma sala, mas o garoto não poderia mais ficar na janela de Heidi, a torturando com suas chantagens.

Heidi nunca havia se sentido tão aliviada do que no dia em que ela recebeu a notificação judicial. A morena acinzentada foi na reunião do clube naquele dia e agradeceu a todas com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Obrigada, meninas, de verdade... depois e anos posso ter paz para fazer minhas coisas sem medo.

— Só ver você podendo viver livremente é o nosso agradecimento. — Disse Red antes de dar um abraço bem apertado na garota.

— É por isso que lutamos, não é? — Disse Theresa olhando para todas as presentes.

Na sequência uma afirmação positiva foi proferida por cada uma das amigas, e naquele momento, lágrimas correram pelos olhos de Wendy. Aquilo era algo que a morena sempre quis: Suas amigas ajudando umas às outras em tudo que precisassem.

Neste ponto, Heidi acabou ficando mais próxima de todas as meninas.

Após tudo que havia acontecido, Wendy estava começando a admirar Heidi cada vez mais.

A morena acinzentada sempre fora engajada politicamente, se oferecia para ser júri da feira de ciência da classe especial desde sua primeira edição, sempre militava pela causa de proteção aos animais e além de tudo, havia sobrevivido a um abuso direto de Eric Cartman, coisa que já havia enlouquecido muitas pessoas (entre elas, especialistas, como a Super Nanny). A morena com a boina rosa tinha uma grande admiração por mulheres guerreiras. Frida Kahlo, Angela Davis e até mesmo Joana D’arc entravam em seu repertório de heroínas, mas não era dessa forma que ela estava vendo Heidi, não totalmente.

Desde sempre, as duas haviam sido próximas de alguma forma. Heidi sempre chamava Wendy para suas festas do pijama, sempre sentara com ela no almoço, e outras coisas, mas não muito além disso. A situação toda fez com que a morena questionasse o motivo de nunca ter se aproximado de sua amiga, talvez elas tivessem algo para somar em seus intelectos e convivências com uma relação mais próxima.

Exatamente por esse motivo, Wendy resolvera consigo mesma que usaria as férias de verão para se aproximar mais da garota de verde.

A oportunidade então apareceu logo no primeiro dia, quando Heidi deu um discurso bem estruturado sobre veganismo, e apesar de todas as explicações, o assunto ainda assim deixou todas as presentes com a sobrancelha franzida.

— Se vocês forem veganas também, a venda de carne das indústrias já vai cair um pouco! — Dizia a morena acinzentada, com convicção. — Se alguma de vocês quiser tentar, eu prometo que ajudarei.

Wendy sorriu, e levantou a mão, para surpresa de suas amigas.

— Mas... Wendy, você adora comer carne! — Exclamou Isla. — Você até mesmo ficou doente quando passou uns dias na minha casa sem carne de porco!

— Meus gostos são egoístas, perante as necessidades dos nossos animais. — Argumentou a morena, com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

Bebe deu uma risadinha.

— Amiga, você pode não estar mais com o Stan, mas o Stan vai sempre estar em você.

A morena riu, Bebe tinha uma certa razão. A maior parte do discurso que Heidi havia dado sobre veganismo era muito similar a várias coisas que seu ex-namorado, Stan Marsh, havia lhe contado ao longo de seu relacionamento.

— Ele não é minha única influência, temos a líder do movimento vegano de South Park no clube e você me fala de homem? — Disse a morena, sarcasticamente.

As demais garotas, incluindo Heidi, riram alto.

— Fico muito feliz que você queira tentar, Wendy! — Disse a garota de verde, animada. Seus olhos verdes brilharam de uma forma que Wendy conseguira reparar todos os diversos raios amarelados presentes em sua íris. Seu sorriso era quente e acolhedor naquele momento.

A morena nunca havia prestado muita atenção na aparência de nenhuma de suas amigas daquela forma, mas resolveu não dar atenção a esse detalhe naquele momento. Wendy devolveu o sorriso, de forma mais tímida que o costume, mas ainda com sua altivez clássica que a tornava líder do clube.

— Como vou iniciar nisso? — Perguntou ela, já recuperando sua altivez. — Devo comprar alguma coisa especial?

— Podemos sair juntas amanhã, e te digo o que comprar no Centro. — Respondeu Heidi, ainda com seu sorriso acolhedor no rosto.

~~~~

Ao final da reunião, as duas garotas combinaram de se encontrar às 2hs da tarde do dia seguinte no Shopping de South Park. Wendy estava muito feliz de que, logo no primeiro dia já havia conseguido uma oportunidade de aderir a uma causa nova, e ter um contato mais íntimo com Heidi.

Na verdade, os pensamentos de Wendy sobre a morena acinzentada estavam começando a ficar confusos.

Quando a morena chegou em casa, uma das primeiras coisas que fez foi olhar as fotos antigas das meninas. Em todas elas, Heidi tinha um sorriso tímido por não gostar muito de fotos, e sempre parecia a menor de todas suas amigas.

As imagens passavam por vários momentos de suas vidas, desde que eram crianças até sua pré-adolescência, e chegavam nos dias atuais. A morena acinzentada sempre esteve perto de Wendy, e isso a deixava feliz.

Por algum motivo, estar perto da morena acinzentada era motivo de felicidade nesse momento.

Enquanto isso, Heidi em seu quarto estava preparando uma lista de lojas veganas e produtos para levar para Wendy na saída que elas teriam. Era muito interessante para ela estar saindo com alguém sozinha após seu namoro com Cartman. Era estranho e até triste que suas amigas nunca a chamassem para sair apenas com ela, e agora justamente Wendy havia se interessado por algo que fazia parte dela.

Heidi sempre havia se interessado por Wendy, de forma intelectual. A morena acinzentada a considerava a garota mais inteligente da escola desde sempre, e sempre ficava a sua frente nos escores, por ser melhor em algumas matérias de humanas. E ao invés de competir, ela resolveu admirá-la.

As duas dormiram mais ou menos no mesmo horário, e ambas separaram várias coisas para sua saída, várias listas e dados para citar ao longo do passeio, ou para provar pontos se precisassem, mas logo viram que não precisariam disso.

A saída foi, na verdade, bastante pessoal e pouco científica e política. As duas se encontraram na frente do shopping da cidade e rapidamente engajaram-se em uma conversa sobre o veganismo, na qual Heidi apresentou alguns números para Wendy sobre a indústria, e números de empresas que utilizavam animais para testar seus produtos de maneira cruel.

A morena ouviu atentamente tudo que Heidi dizia, e além disso, reparava também que ela estava vestida de forma peculiar. Geralmente, Heidi usava roupas verdes, mas hoje estava com uma blusa preta com os dizeres “Go Vegan” em letras garrafais brancas. Também não havia a presença da touca em vários tons de rosa que ela geralmente utilizava, por estar mais quente que o normal, e no lugar, ela apenas utilizava uma flor de tecido no cabelo.

As duas juntas compraram algumas das coisas que se encontrava na lista de Heidi, e se divertiram com as reações que Wendy estava tendo aos produtos.

— O que é isso? — Reclamou a morena após tomar um gole de um líquido parecido com leite.

— É leite de arroz com chocolate. — Respondeu Heidi, rindo do exagero.

Aquelas reações exageradas mostraram para Heidi que ela talvez não ganhasse alguém para sua causa, mas ganharia uma amiga muito próxima, uma pessoa intelectualmente a sua altura para conversar.

Ou mais que isso.

Ao longo do passeio, Heidi começara a reparar que Wendy, além de inteligente, era muito bonita e bastante atenciosa. Fazia muito tempo desde que a morena acinzentada não se sentia tão especial passando o dia com alguém.

E também ao longo do passeio, o coração de ambas ficou descompassado, e era estranho pensar no porquê.

A emoção recíproca era tanta, que em algum momento, elas deram as mãos sem notar, apenas acabaram atraídas uma apara a outra, até que se enlaçaram, as garotas apenas perceberam quando suas mãos começaram a suar.

Novamente, como duas intelectuais com as mentes tão combinadas, ambas estavam sabendo para aonde isso iria, e mesmo que os dedos macios de Wendy ainda estivessem firmes rente aos de Heidi, a morena acinzentada sentia um pouco de medo, e pensava que essa aproximação talvez fosse carência após seu termino tão doloroso.

Wendy, no entanto, apenas se questionava um pouco se ela sempre havia gostado de garotas como percebera gostar de Heidi, mas não se prendeu nisso, concluindo apenas que deveria ser culpa da heterossexualidade tóxica.

Um sentimento tão bom não deveria ser passível de questionamentos, Wendy apertou os dedos de Heidi observando a amiga sorrir, já estando ambas em um local mais calmo.

Conscientes do que acontecia entre elas, as garotas se encararam.

— Você também está sentindo isso...? — Perguntou Heidi, timidamente.

— Claro que estou. — Wendy sorriu, se aproximando. — E acho que ambas somos mulheres inteligentes, e sabemos o que fazer agora.

Heidi deu um sorriso e segurou a outra mão de Wendy e a puxou para perto, um dos maiores movimentos românticos que ela havia realizado em anos.

E parecia tão certo...

A morena sentiu seu corpo se mover praticamente sozinho quando os lábios tocaram nos lábios de sua amiga. Um formigamento percorreu toda sua boca e o gosto do gloss de Heidi, um sabor artificial de várias flores, foi sentido cada vez intensamente, conforme o beijo se sucedia.

Heidi, por sua vez, sentia o mesmo formigamento, juntamente com a mão de Wendy tocando sua cintura, a proximidade fazia tudo parecer mais confortável para ela.

Ambas eram mulheres inteligentes, e não poderiam negar que estavam apaixonadas uma pela outra a partir deste ponto.

**Author's Note:**

> O enredo politico é um oferecimento do Partido dos Trabalhadores, financiado pela lei Rouanet qqqqq  
Espero que tenham gostado <3


End file.
